Hope and Memory
by IrethTelemnar
Summary: Legolas and his best friend Nessa go on the quest to distroy the ring. Will Legolas and Nessa be more than just friends as time goes on? Oh and im not sure if this is a Mary-sue or not so u can read it but if you dont like it im sorry you feel that way.
1. Just Kids

OK this is my first fic so don't go crazy on me!! Please!!! Healthy criticism only!!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own anything of J.R.R Tolkien's!!  
  
Chapter 1 –Just kids  
  
"I'll catch you Nessa!" Legolas laughed as he ran through the halls of his father's palace.  
  
"No you won't!" Cried Nessa. "Your too slow!!"  
  
The five year old Nessa turned the corner to see a six year old Legolas come around the corner after her. She did not even notice her road block and ran streight into King Thranduil. Thranduil looked down at the small girl who had just run into him. Smiling kindly he lifted her up into his arms. "Why whatever is the matter Nessa?" he asked smiling Nessa was still breathing hard but he managed to catch "Legolas....chase me!" He smiled just as Legolas stopped in front of him. "Legolas were you chasing Nessa?" Legolas did not answer because suddenly his feet looked very interesting. Nessa rested her head on the king's shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"Come Legolas let's go find Meadhros and give his daughter back. Thranduil took his son's hand and began to lead him down the corridor.  
  
Thranduil had always wanted a daughter but his wife had died before she could give birth to another child. So Nessa had been his equivalent of a daughter. Thranduil opened the door to a study and found Maedhros with his son Ardan, who was 8. Legolas imidiatly let go of his fathers hand not wanting to look like a baby in front of Ardan.  
"Does this belong to you?" asked the king motioning to Nessa, still in his arms. Meadhros smiled  
"Yes I believe it does" Thranduil handed the now sleeping Nessa to Maedhros. Maedhros sighed. Nessa reminded him so much of his lovely wife who had died in the same orc raid as Thranduil's wife.  
  
"Legolas do you want to go practice archery?" asked Ardan Legolas' face brightened up he loved archery even at a young age.  
"Yes! I would love to!"  
* ~ * 20 years later... Nessa was walking through the trees one afternoon singing an elvish song when some voices caught her ear. She began to walk towards them wondering who they could be. She saw some people in a clearing and hid behind a tree. Listening carefully she could hear female voices.  
"Oh my yes the prince!! He is handsome! What wonderful features he has!" At this Nessa rolled her eyes. It had to Alatariel and her Mordor orcs! (Nobles daughters)  
"Yes he would be a very fine husband indeed. And when he gets older he will have a wonderful archer's build." Said another.  
"And those blue eyes!" 'Alright that's it!! I've heard enough! I'm leaving!' But just as she turned around to walk away she heard something that made her fume!!  
"But what of Nessa? He likes her."  
"I don't understand what he sees in her." Said a third girl. Nessa finally heard Alatariel speak.  
"Nessa is ugly! She is too fat." Nessa looked down at her flat but firm stomach. She was not fat. But Alatariel still spoke.  
"Her hair is not a normal color for an elf. It is too gold! And her  
eyes are not blue enough. She is altogether hideous! I believe she  
could scare away an orc!" This earned a laugh from the other girls. But Nessa heard none of their laughter. She was too stunned to move. Then slowly tears welled up in her eyes and she bolted in the direction of the palace. Once she was through the gates she ran faster and turing the corner she ran smack into something. That something was Legolas.  
"Quel du Nessa where..." he trailed off when he saw her tear stained face.  
"Nessa?" he asked. "what's wrong?" Nessa turned away and mumbled, "I'm sorry your highness I did not see you there" Legolas blinked in surprise. She never called him that! However Legolas did not even get a chance to respond before Nessa ran around him and down the halway.  
"Nessa wait!" he called But to no avail. Dun dun dun!!! Well I know there isnt much of a story here to be waiting for so whatever! So please do me a favor and press that little gray button down there and tell me what you think!! HELTHY CRITICISM IF YOU HAVE TO!!! PLEASE NOTHING MEAN!!!!! Update soon! ^_^ -Ireth 


	2. Just for fun

Disclaimer-I own NOTHING!!!  
  
Chapter 2- Just for fun  
  
Legolas ran after Nessa. When he got to her family "apartment" he didn't even knock befor running in and stunning Ardan who was sharpening his arrows.(Legolas and Ardan had become fast friends over the years) Legolas ran back to where he knew Nessa's room was. He stopped in front of the door and knocked. No answer. He thought about knocking again but decided against it. So he opened the door. The sight he saw was not a happy one. Nessa was lying on her bed curled into a ball and sobbing quietly. He walked in the room and shut the door behind him. He knelt down next to the bed and stroked Nessa's back.  
"What's wrong?" he asked She turned over and sobbed into her pillow. Legolas was not going to give up that easily. He sat down on the bed with his back against the backboard and in one swift movement pulled Nessa into his arms. She seemed surprised at first but stopped sobbing.  
"There that's better."Said Legolas "Now will you tell me what's wrong?" Nessa's eyes filled with tears and she began to cry onto Legolas' chest completely soaking his tunic. He stroked her hair until her crying subsided.  
"Are you going to tell me what's the matter now?" he asked Slowly she nodded her head and began to tell Legolas what had happened. Legolas listened carefully and when he heard what Alatariel had said about Nessa his blue eyes burned with a fire Nessa had never seen before. But it was gone in an instant. Legolas smiled at her and began to stroke her hair again.  
"Life, Nessa, is full of things good and bad that we can't help. For example, your eyes. You can not control what color they are. You have no power over them. And besides I think Alatariel is jelous of our friendship because you have beautiful eyes and everyone thinks so. They are very unique...like the sea after a storm." Nessa blushed.  
"Thank you Legolas" Legolas' smile cheered her up a bit and she smiled back. Legolas gave her a hug and made to get up.  
"May be we could go practice some archery." Nessa brightened up.  
"Oh yes I would love to!" she said and she scampered off to get her stuff.  
*****~~~~~~~******* "LEGOLAS!!!!" Thranduil's voice boomed through the halls. Nessa covered her ears as she tried to imagine what sort of trouble Legolas was in. After all eventhough he was 873 he still knew how to get in trouble. Nessa continued her book. She was sitting on a stone bench in a garden with her back resting on the wall and her knees pulled up almost to her chin. After a while she became so engrossed in her book, that she did not hear someone perched on the wall above her. Ardan sprang down from the wall yelling "BOO!!!!" as he landed in front of her. She screamed so loud that Ardan was sure the dark lord himself could hear her in Mordor and he covered his sensitive elven ears. When she stopped screaming he took his habds away from his ears.  
"By Varda that was loud!" he said smiling. Nessa jumped up from the bench and yelled,  
"ARDAN ROSESTORM IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL HAVE THRANDUIL LOCK YOU IN THE DUNGEONS.!!!!!" At that moment Legolas came running out of the palace with Thranduil at his heals.  
"Nessa what's wrong?" asked Thranduil worriedly. Nessa turned and saw Thranduil.  
"Thranduil," she said "my brother is being very obnoxious!" Thranduil smiled and came over and pulled Nessa into a tight hug and then proceeded to smack Ardan over the head. Legolas chuckled. Very soon Maedhros arrived.  
"Nessa darling are you alright?" Meadhros asked running over to Nessa and holing her in a tight embrace.  
"It was Ardan" Thranduil explained. Maedhros then smacked Ardan over the head and Legolas laughed out loud ans Ardan mumbled "Spoiled little girl". Nessa frowned at him. All of a sudden a horn sounded in the distance. Everyone looked up to the gates where a guard was blowing an attack horn.  
"Orcs" Legolas sighed "spose I better get my small troop together."  
"Yes"said Thranduil "And Ardan and Maedhros get yours together as well." Maedhros gave Nessa a good-bye hug and kiss on the forehead as he, Legolas, and Ardan left the garden.  
"May I go?" asked Nessa. Thranduil seemed to be considdering it and then asked,  
"Have you been training lately?" Nessa brightened  
"Of course I have!" Thranduil looked at her and said  
"Very well but don't get yourself killed and have your father blaming me for this!" Nessa smiled and jumped up and down.  
"Thank you!" she said. Thranduil smiled and gave her a fatherly kiss on the forehead before she ran off. He sighed and 'thought she really has become like a daughter to me!'  
  
Well that's chapter 2! Ardan is a mean brother!!! Naa. Actually he's pretty nice compared to mine. I hope to be writing more and have updates sooner but no promises. Oh and the more reviews the faster I write! To tell you the truth it's a good insentive!! Press that lil grey button and review!!! -Ireth 


End file.
